


the stars are pretty...be a shame if someone ruined them

by Jadeybug



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Murder, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeybug/pseuds/Jadeybug
Summary: ahahahha my first post here, sup losersrip felixbut sup im jadey and for some reason i can only write angst





	the stars are pretty...be a shame if someone ruined them

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahha my first post here, sup losers
> 
> rip felix 
> 
> but sup im jadey and for some reason i can only write angst

A tall figure paced the cobblestone of the eerie town square, the bricks and benches almost appearing abandoned in the pale moonlight. No one would see him without straining their eyes to do so, making it a wonderful place to look at the stars, uninterrupted and unbothered by any towns-person. They seemed to shine in his deep blue eyes, the things making a sky of their own in the iris. A sigh escaped the sheriff, as his face continued to be angled upward toward the moon.

 

He soon would discover he wasn't alone in the square, watchful eyes keeping a distance from the tall man. A quick glint of a knife came from behind a wooden building, the shimmer of moonlight on metal barely lasting a second. The tall man that appeared to be occupied with his stargazing didn't give the glint even a wayward glance, fully accepting whatever would happen. If someone did remain in the corner, he would let them do as they wished, and it wouldn't matter to him. Nothing would change. If the random shimmer of light was only a figment of his imagination, his stargazing would be extended, he assumed.

 

 

"Hello?"

 

The singular word hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity.

 

"If you're here to hurt me, I suggest you come out of the shadows. I won't fight back, but just look at the stars with me for a bit. They're beautiful tonight."

 

After a small moment of silence, footsteps echoed on the mossy rock, and a small feminine figure sat next to the sheriff on the bench.

 

"Hello."

Nothing else was said as the woman slowly tilted her head toward the sky. The two stayed this way for a good ten minutes, the two pairs of eyes shining, together.

 

"You know what I have to do, Felix," The woman's voice piped up, smooth, with a deeper pitch than expected. "It's inevitable."

The man sighed. "I know. I do have a request, though. Just make it quick is all I ask."

 

The figure turned, exposing his back.

"Get on with it, now."

 

A knife was lifted with a heavy sigh, before being plunged into the sheriff's open back.

"...I'm sorry, Felix."

 

The woman ran into the night once more. Felix was finally alone.

The body slipped off the bench, eyes forever pointed at the endless sky.


End file.
